La Crueldad de no ser Perfecto
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Fic de Szayel Aporro. One Shot.// 'La perfeccion no existe...' -¿Y eso a quien le interesa?-


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Tite Kubo.  


* * *

**La Crueldad de ser Perfecto:**

-----------

''_Perfección: Es la creencia de que la perfección puede y debe ser alcanzada. En su forma patológica, cualquier cosa debajo de la perfección es inaceptada._

_Existen dos tipos de perfección: La ''__**perfección normal**__'' donde se obtiene un buen precio por el arduo trabajo; creyendo a los ojos de uno mismo que ah alcanzado la ''perfección''. Y la ''__**perfección neurótica**__'' son aquellas personas que son incapaces de sentir satisfacción sobre el trabajo de uno mismo porque no creen que lo que hayan hecho sea considerado ''perfecto''…''_

''No existe la forma de vida perfecta'' Dijo un sabio hace mucho tiempo.

''La perfección es lo que uno considere perfecto. Tales cosas como ''la perfección'' o ''la vida eterna'' NO EXISTEN.'' Dijo otro sabio.

Esas cosas nunca detuvieron a Szayel Aporro; considerado y autoproclamado ''La Vida Perfecta''.

Él no dudaba de que su trabajo fuese sencillamente perfecto. Todo lo que tocaba; según él, se convertía en una obra mismísima del arte; digna para hacerle competencia a la Mona Lisa de Da Vinci. Szayel se consideraba **perfecto.**

…

No fue hasta hace mucho que medito su comportamiento.

Szayel es un Arrancar, un Hollow perfeccionado que ah adquirido poderes de Shinigami; sin serlo, ¿No? Eso nadie lo ponía en tela de juicio, nada mas bastaba ver su Hueco tan bien marcado en su cuerpo como para darse cuenta de su Afiliación.

¿A que me lleva esa deducción?

A ningún lado concreto, lo se. Pero… ¿No es un Arrancar, un Hollow, un ser que murió de una manera lamentable?

-''_Si yo represento la Locura… ¿Cómo habrá sido mi muerte?_'' – Se pregunto una noche el Octavo Espada, en un profundo trance de meditación silenciosa. –

No se sabe si los Espada; Arrancar; Hollows… no se sabe si ellos tienen recuerdos de su vida pasada, como humanos, no se sabe. Pero si lo supieran… no quisieran recordarlo.

¿Por qué digo eso?

¿Para que recordar una muerte tortuosa y llena de dolor? ¿Para que recordar sentimientos de los que ahora carecen?

Ellos son considerados simples enemigos naturales; los malos de la película. No tienen la suerte de ser un Shinigami; que supuestamente llevan a las almas a un lugar mejor (¡Puras mentiras! –Según la Octava Espada–).

Los seres vivos, Shinigami, Hollows, Humanos… todos sufren desde que se levantan hasta que se acuestan, desde que viven hasta que mueren, somos seres diferentes, con cualidades diferentes, pero sin lugar a duda compartimos el dolor… porque es inevitable sufrir.

Eso Szayel lo sabía. Talvez por eso deseaba que no existieran mas humanos o mas Shinigami, el quería dejar de sufrí; a un punto de vista demasiado excéntrico.

El estaba seguro de que no estaba loco, de que no era un psicópata como pensaban todos los que lo conocían. Pero de allí a que piensen lo que tú piensas, hay un largo trayecto.

No era necesario conocerlo para saber que se le había zafado un tornillo o algo. Sin duda era un tipo inteligente; hábil y sobretodo astuto, ¿Pero de que le sirvió? ¿De que le sirvió considerarse perfecto para que al final de su lamentable vida le dijeran que simplemente era una fachada de científico? Eso sin duda lo destruyo… ¿Dudar se su habilidad como científico? ¡No me vengas con ridiculeces! Él era un científico, dicho y derecho, sus métodos podían ser cuestionados por cualquiera, hasta por el mismísimo y autoproclamado ''Dios'' de Hueco Mundo. Pero de ahí a dudar su oficio…

Soportaría todo. Él tenía paciencia, ¿No? Sabía esperar los tiempos del tiempo, pero aun así era desesperante, tan desesperante que te podía volver demente, olvidar esa perfección que tenias… o creías tener…

-''_Soy la perfección… _'' –Se autoproclamo varias veces. –

¿Qué es la perfección para ti Szayel?

-''_Yo soy la perfección… _'' –Le contesto a su mente como tantas otras veces. –

¿Qué es imperfecto para ti, Szayel?

-''_Todo lo que no sea yo. _'' –Le volvió a decir a su mente, medio molesto. –

¿Valoras a alguien que no sea a ti mismo, Szayel?

-''_¡Ja! ¡Lo único que valoro es lo que toco, no necesito a nadie ni nada!_'' – Expreso molesto.

¿Recuerdas lo que es sentirte humano?

-''_Los humanos son inútiles…_'' –Susurro con cierta ¿Tristeza?

¿Si son inútiles, por que extrañas sentirte un ser común y corriente?

-''_Yo no extraño ser humano… Con un cuerpo tan débil; sin energía espiritual, sin poder hacer lo que me plaza. ¿Por qué extrañaría eso? Un cuerpo tan imperfecto, una vida tan imperfecta, todo tan imperfecto… No hay lógica en eso._'' –Dijo mentalmente el Octavo Espada. –

Nadie hablo de eso, Szayel. Esa no fue mi pregunta.

-''_… ¿Sentirme humano? ¿A eso te refieres?_''

Piénsalo, ¿No extrañas esos días soleados, calurosos y donde; a pesar de ser medio anormal, tenias el abrazo de tu familia? ¿No recuerdas?

-''_¿Familia? ¿Yo? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Mori bajo el manto de la Locura! ¡Desquiciado, demente, psicótico! ¡Yo no extraño esos absurdos sentimientos! ¡No extraño ser una basura! …'' _–

Pero entonces; ¿Por qué te quejas de cómo te tratan? Nnoitra susurra que eres un inservible; Grimmjow dice que eres un loco sin sentido, Zommari se la pasa burlándote en su santuario…

Y Aizen, Aizen desprecia el solo hecho de que seas una miserable alma errante. Todos te desprecian. Nadie, pero nadie es capaz de defenderte, nadie…

-''_Me importa un cuerno eso… Yo no necesito que nadie me defienda._''

¿Seguro?

-''_Seguro…_'' –Susurra nuevamente. –

Bueno… Como digas, Szayel.

La voz de su conciencia se apaga. Así como la luz de su escritorio. Mientras la Octava Espada mira a su puerta, ve como sus inútiles Fracciones esperan una orden:

-¿Qué quieren? –Pregunta irritado.-

-Los Shinigami llegaron, Szayel-sama. –Dijo Verona.-

-Uno es el que mato a su hermano… –Empezó Lumina. –

Szayel solo sonrío. Tomo su espada y se fue… a su destino…

…

Su batalla se prolongo mucho. Quizás mas de lo necesario. Pero al final… fue derrotado por un verdadero científico. Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Ese nombre lo recordaría en todo lo que representaba su alma. También recordaría a cada una de las personas que ayudo en su muerte…

¿Quién sabe? Hasta talvez se haya dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado…

Pero eso, nadie lo sabe.  


* * *

**Bueno… me quedo muy raro, ¿No? **

**Sinceramente Szayel es uno de mis personajes favoritos. A pesar de que no tengo estudiada su personalidad; ya que aun no llegue a esa parte del anime, jeje. Pero se bien su personalidad y varias cosas… en fin.**

**Esto esta basado en una teoría que tuve recientemente la de:''**Los Hollows son seres que murieron de manera miserable; y dolorosa. Entonces, si son seres que perdieron sus sentimientos, sus corazones, ¿Cómo se sentiría eso?**''. Eso es lo que se me ocurrió; pero de ahí a que sea verdad, lo dudo xD**

**Espero Review *---* Se acepta de amenazas; criticas; opiniones; etc etc.**

**Se despide, atentamente.**

**Mangetsu Miru-Chan**


End file.
